Loving
by Nemo77
Summary: Remus est trop bon pour ce monde. C'est ce que dit tout le temps Sirius. Sauf que ce sont ceux qui sont trop bons qui s'en vont les premiers, en général. OS, slash.


**Loving.**

**Disclaimer: **je ne les possède pas. Autrement, ils seraient morts depuis longtemps.

**Résumé: **Remus aime tout et tout le monde. Comme Sirius le dit souvent, il est trop bon pour le monde. Malheureusement,

ceux qui sont trop bons sont souvent ceux qui partent trop tôt…Après deux ans de sommeil tranquille, l'esprit de Remus

s'est finalement échappé. Sirius essaie de faire avec, se rappelant que les personnes aussi bonnes que Remus ne

peuvent pas être complètement oubliées.

**NdA: **je viens juste de réaliser que la plupart de mes one-shots angst sont de Remus Lupin/Severus Rogue. Alors j'ai

décidé d'écrire une histoire angst (et même douce-amère) sur Remus et Sirius, pour une fois.

**NdT: **c'est la traduction de la fic "Loving" d'Eleonora1. J'ai laissé le poème en VO parce qu'il est très beau comme ça (mais j'ai mis la traduction entre parenthèses en

dessous). C'est une des plus belles histoires et une des plus belles déclarations d'amour faite à une personne disparue

sur lesquelles j'ai travaillé. Là, prévoyez vraiment les mouchoirs, parce que la fin…

Loving.

Remus Lupin.

Tout le monde connaissait Remus Lupin à l'école -ou si ils ne le connaissaient pas, ils avaient au moins entendu parler de lui. C'était vraiment un miracle -il était juste le genre de personnes qui était ignorées de la plupart, calme et studieux. Pourtant, Remus était si gentil, si chaleureux et amical, que personne ne pouvait l'ignorer. En aucun cas il était naïf. C'est juste qu'il aimait simplement le monde entier et qu'il voulait montrer cet amour.

Sirius Black, son ami, petit ami et amant, disait souvent que Remus était un saint venu sur Terre. Remus n'était jamais en colère, ne criait jamais après personne, ne faisait jamais rien qui puisse causer du chagrin à quiconque. Aider quelqu'un qui avait besoin de soutien était toujours sa première priorité, sans prêter attention au temps ou au lieu. Sa phrase favorite était « Le monde est un endroit merveilleux » et il essayait toujours de le montrer aussi à tout le monde autour de lui.

Sirius, bien sûr, était un élève plein d'enthousiasme. Il regardait tandis que Remus lui montrait les fleurs les plus colorées, il écoutait les oiseaux « chanter leurs louanges aux cieux » comme le soulignait Remus, marchait dans la rosée du matin après Remus et regardait les rayons du soleil brillant dans les minuscules gouttelettes, soufflait de crainte tandis que Remus lui désignait une petite fleur brillante dans une forêt obscure. Tout ce que disait ou faisait son bien-aimé, il l'absorbait en lui-même, le gardant au fond de son cœur comme un trésor.

Comme il le disait souvent, Remus était trop bon pour le monde.

_ Little wings, you butterfly _

_ Spread them and try _

_ It cannot be hard to fly _

_ Just fly, fly high. _

_ New flowers rise on your footsteps _

_ You bless the ground you walk. _

_ The birds will leave their warmest nests _

_ And fly to hear you talk. _

_ ( Petites ailes, toi, papillon_

_ Étends-les et essaie_

_ Ça ne peut pas être difficile de voler_

_ Vole, vole simplement._

_ De nouvelles fleurs naissent dans tes traces_

_ Tu bénis le sol où tu marches_

_ Les oiseaux quitteront leurs nids les plus tièdes_

_ Et voleront pour t'entendre parler.)_

Malheureusement, ceux qui sont trop bons pour le monde s'en vont souvent avant la fin du temps qui leur était imparti.

_ Sleep in the cradle of stars,_

_ O, son of Moon,_

_ Sleep, you, the gentlest of hearts,_

_ Dawn comes too soon._

_ ( Dors dans le berceau d'étoiles,_

_ Ô, fils de la Lune._

_ Dors, toi, le plus doux des cœurs,_

_ L'aurore arrivera trop tôt.)_

Sirius était assis dans un fauteuil, regardant l'homme qui était allongé devant lui. Les cheveux qui jadis étaient dorés avaient viré au gris depuis longtemps, bien avant qu'il soit l'heure. Les yeux d'ambre étaient à présent clos, un léger sourire apaisé parait les lèvres pleines. Il semblait ne faire que de doux rêves.

En voyant le visage inquiet de Harry, il soupira. Il ne pouvait pas mentir à Harry, il ne pouvait pas dire de mensonge à son cher filleul.

- Franchement non, répondit-il. Ça fait trop longtemps…Il ne se réveillera plus.

En disant ça, il eut l'impression de trahir Remus en n'espérant plus. Mais c'était difficile de conserver encore un espoir. Ça faisait trop longtemps, comme il l'avait dit à Harry.

Pendant trois heures tous les jours ces deux dernières années, il s'était assis à cet endroit, passant son temps dans le silence et regardant son amant ou parlant juste à Remus des petites choses quotidiennes. Chaque jour il avait espéré, rêvé prié, supplié même, supplié pour un miracle.

Et le miracle n'était jamais venu.

Personne n'avait pu dire pourquoi il en était ainsi. Un jour, Remus ne s'était pas réveillé. Dans un premier temps amusé, puis irrité, et à la fin juste inquiet, Sirius avait finalement appelé madame Pomfresh. Elle n'avait rien trouvé d'anormal à Remus, pas une raison qui aurait expliqué pourquoi il ne s'était pas réveillé. Suggérant que Remus était peut-être excessivement épuisé depuis la récente pleine lune, elle lui dit d'attendre le jour suivant.

Quand le jour suivant était venu sans apporter de changement, Sirius avait appelé Sainte-Mangouste à la place. Les médicomages avaient examiné le loup-garou, ne trouvant rien d'anormal chez lui. Les scanners faits sur son cerveau montraient juste qu'il allait bien. Il se contentait apparemment de dormir. Rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire, excepté le fait qu'aucun appel et aucun sortilège n'avait pu le réveiller.

…Et maintenant, il dormait depuis deux ans déjà, ne se réveillant pas même une seule fois.

_ One day you just fell asleep_

_ And never woke up._

_ Your dreams deep, so deep_

_ Nothing could it cut._

_ I cry my eyes next to you_

_ You never hear my words._

_ They say to me- I know it, too:_

_ You have left this dark world._

_ ( Un jour tu t'es endormi_

_ Et ne t'es jamais réveillé_

_ Ton rêve est profond, si profond_

_ Que rien ne pourrait l'interrompre._

_ Je pleure toutes les larmes près de toi_

_ Tu n'entends jamais mes paroles._

_ Ils me le disent- je le sais aussi:_

_ Tu as quitté ce monde sombre.)_

Ce n'était pas comme si Remus était le seul, non. Severus Rogue était tombé dans son sommeil apparemment sans fin juste deux semaines après le loup-garou. Lui aussi ne faisait que dormir -et lui aussi n'avait pu être réveillé. Maintenant, ils étaient allongés dans la même chambre d'hôpital, un mince rideau séparant leurs lits, chacun ayant ses propres rêves que personne d'autre ne pouvait voir.

Quelques uns dirent qu'ils étaient juste trop fatigués de la vie. Après tout, Remus avait dû se battre toute sa vie contre lé préjugés parce qu'il était un loup-garou, n'ayant jamais les mêmes droits que ses camarades tenaient pour acquis. Rogue, d'un autre côté, avait été un espion, vivant toujours à la frontière entre la vérité et le mensonge, la vie et la mort. Ils avaient eu une raison de vouloir se reposer, comme le disaient quelques uns, et ils auraient dû être laissés tranquilles, sil ils n'avaient vraiment plus assez de forces pour survivre.

Quelques autres dirent que c'était la vengeance de Voldemort, que ça avait été son dernier coup porté contre le camp du Bien. Ça pourrait être réellement vrai, si c'était admis. En dehors du professeur Dumbledore et de Harry Potter, qui étaient tous les deux trop forts pour être vaincus facilement, ces deux-là étaient les seuls maîtres en Occlumancie et en Legilimancie du Bien. Ça n'aurait pas été affreusement difficile, dirent-ils, pour un Legilimens aussi puissant que Voldemort d'utiliser ses derniers pouvoirs pour un sortilège qui s'infiltrerait dans ces esprits entraînés à cette forme de télépathie et de fermer définitivement leur esprit en éveil.

_ Sleep in the cradle of stars,_

_ O, son of Moon._

_ Sleep, you, the gentlest of hearts,_

_ Dawn comes too soon._

_ ( Dors dans le berceau d'étoiles,_

_ Ô, fils de la Lune._

_ Dors, toi, le plus doux des cœurs,_

_ L'aurore arrivera trop tôt.)_

Rogue était allongé sur son lit sans compagnie, comme toujours. Tandis que Sirius rendait visite tous les jours à Remus et ses amis occasionnellement, personne ne rendait jamais visite au Maître de potions dormant. Seulement une fois par semaine, toujours le dimanche, le professeur Dumbledore venait pour une visite. En entrant dans la chambre, il disait toujours « Bonjour, mon fils », et quand il partait, il disait « Bonne nuit, mon fils ». Il ne disait jamais rien d'autre, ne faisait jamais rien d'autre. Il s'asseyait juste à côté de l'homme endormi, priant pour un miracle, comme Sirius.

Dumbledore n'avait pas perdu espoir. Tandis que Sirius avait commencé à penser que Remus ne se réveillerait jamais, essayant lentement de débuter une nouvelle vie sans le loup- garou, même si il n'abandonnait pas ses visites, le vieux directeur espérait toujours. Ils n'avaient même pas de professeur de potions à Poudlard. Non, il y avait seulement un instructeur de potions temporaire, comme Dumbledore le rappelait toujours à tout le monde. Le jour où Rogue se réveillerait, son poste serait là à l'attendre.

Si il se réveillait. Ç'était ça.

_ You always told me to hope._

_ It's been too long._

_ I'm beginning now to cope,_

_ To sing new songs._

_ You still lie there, but it's not you;_

_ You never sleep as I call._

_ You are in the embrace of Moon._

_ You are beyond it all._

_ ( Tu me disais toujours d'espérer._

_ Ça a été trop long._

_ J'ai commencé à y faire face maintenant,_

_ Á chanter de nouvelles chansons._

_ Tu es toujours couché ici, mais ce n'est pas toi ;_

_ Tu ne dors jamais quand j'appelle._

_ Tu es dans l'étreinte de la Lune_

_ Tu es au-delà de tout ça.)_

Un jour, pourtant, Sirius eut une affreuse surprise.Quand il entra dans la chambre d'hôpital, il remarqua que le lit à côté de celui de Remus était complètement vide.

Qu'était-il arrivé à Rogue ? Si l'homme s'était réveillé, il l'aurait déjà entendu dire. Et si il ne s'était pas réveillé, alors pourquoi n'était-il plus là ?

- Hey, dit-il à la médicomage qui passait. Où est l'homme qui se trouvait sur ce lit ?

La femme eut l'air triste.

- Severus Rogue ? » demanda-t-elle, et Sirius acquiesça. » Il a été finalement déclaré en état de mort cérébrale hier soir », fit-elle doucement. » Ce matin, le professeur Dumbledore nous a donné la permission de lever les sortilèges qui le maintenaient en vie.

- Oh, fit Sirius calmement.

Il ne put rien dire d'autre, il était trop profondément plongé dans ses pensées.

Est-ce que c'était ce qui attendait aussi Remus ? Lui aussi serait déclaré mort cérébralement ? Les médicomages viendraient-ils lui demander si ils pouvaient lever les charmes et juste laisser le corps du loup-garou prendre le chemin que son esprit avait déjà pris ?

Il n'y avait plus que les sorts maintenant, il le savait. Après un an de sommeil, la respiration de Remus avait commencé à défaillir. Tandis que ses poumons fonctionnaient encore, ils étaient à présent soutenus par des sortilèges de respiration. Si ils avaient été levés, Remus serait mort.

Un tube allait jusqu'au bras du loup-garou, lui apportant tout ce dont il avait besoin pour continuer à vivre, alors qu'il était bien sûr incapable de manger ou de boire. Il était seulement enlevé durant la pleine lune. Même la potion Tue-Loup n'était plus nécessaire, puisque le loup dormait lui aussi, ne gémissant pas même une seule fois de toute la nuit.

Quelques fois, on pouvait voir ses jambes bouger pendant son sommeil, comme un chien chassant quelque chose dans ses rêves. Heureusement, le côté lupin de Remus semblait ne pas plus pencher vers le somnambulisme que ne le faisait son côté humain.

Un tube et un sortilège de respiration, voilà ce qui maintenait Remus envie. Plus efficace que pour Rogue, de toute façon –le Maître de potions avait même eu besoin d'un charme de « battement de cœur » à la fin, comme si son propre cœur avait été incapable de conserver son rythme normal. Pourtant, Remus n'était toujours pas mort, pas comme Rogue qui n'était plus. Son esprit était présent dans son corps, son âme ne l'avait pas encore quitté. Il n'était même pas dans le coma -il dormait, simplement.

_ Sleep in the cradle of stars,_

_ O, son of Moon._

_ Sleep, you, the gentlest of hearts,_

_ Dawn comes too soon._

_ ( Dors dans le berceau d'étoiles,_

_ Ô, fils de la Lune._

_ Dors, toi, le plus doux des cœurs,_

_ L'aurore arrivera trop tôt.)_

Remus avait toujours été effrayé que son côté lupin prenne le contrôle. Pourtant, il avait presque été autant effrayé d'être oublié. Sirius, bien sûr, avait toujours essayé de soulager cette peur, lui disant que même si tout le monde oubliait Remus, il serait toujours là pour s'en souvenir. Et si il n'était pas là, le monde lui-même le serait.

- Tu es l'incarnation même de l'amour, mon chéri, disait-il toujours au loup-garou. Même si chaque être humain existant dans ce monde t'oublie -ce qui n'arrivera pas- le monde lui-même te gardera dans son cœur. Tu ne peux pas être oublié, Remus. Les étoiles dans les cieux chanteront ton nom, s personne d'autre ne se souvient de toi.

- Tu es une andouille, Sirius, avait répondu Remus, puis il avait souri, et ensuite oublié.

Mais Sirius y avait pensé après, et réalisé qu'il avait seulement dit ce qu'il ressentait, ce qu'il savait être vrai.

Remus ne pouvait pas être perdu complètement, il ne pouvait pas, comme ne le pouvaient pas ceux de son espèce -les anges sur cette vieille Terre poussiéreuse. Les étoiles auraient scintillé comme ses yeux, il les avait tant de fois adorées ; le vent aurait chuchoté son nom, il avait essayé tant de fois de l'attraper ; le Soleil aurait brillé et été son sourire, il l'avait vu tant de fois se lever et briller ; les oiseaux auraient chanté comme sa voix, il avait tant de fois chanté avec eux ; les fleurs auraient poussé dans sa suite, il les avaient tant de fois adorées et fait attention à elles. Une créature aussi aimée et adorée que Remus ne pouvait pas juste disparaître complètement.

Il vivrait pour toujours.

_ I will never forget you_

_ I'll keep you in mind._

_ You were warm and friendly, too,_

_ And wise and kind._

_ I'll never forget anything,_

_ It's all about you._

_ I would give you my everything._

_ I'll let you sleep, sweet Moon._

_ ( Je ne t'oublierai jamais_

_ Je te garderai dans mon esprit._

_ Tu étais chaleureux et amical aussi,_

_ Et bon et gentil._

_ Je n'oublierai jamais rien,_

_ C'était tout de toi._

_ Je te donnerai tout de moi._

_ Je te laisse dormir, douce Lune.)_

Les gens rassemblés autour du lit d'hôpital étaient tous calmes. Quelques uns d'entre eux avaient l'air sérieux, comme Kingsley Shacklebolt, quelques autres chassaient leurs larmes, comme Nymphadora Tonks, d'autres encore regardaient droit devant eux, comme Harry. Ils étaient tous venus quand ils avaient reçu le hibou de Sirius, urgent et presque désespéré.

Remus aussi avait été déclaré en état de mort cérébrale. Son esprit doué et aimant avait finalement glissé des rêves vers la mort.

- Monsieur Black ? demanda le médicomage doucement. Monsieur Black, vous êtes noté dans nos documents comme étant son plus proche ami. Comme il n'a pas de relations connues, nous avons besoin de votre permission.

- Arrêtez les charmes, fit calmement Sirius, son souffle coincé dans sa poitrine. Arrêtez les charmes de respiration.

Après avoir dit ça, il se détourna, incapable de regarder tandis que les médicomages levaient rapidement et discrètement les sortilèges qui avaient maintenu son unique amour pendant si longtemps en vie.

Ce fut comme si quelqu'un avait jeté un Sonorus à la silhouette immobile allongée sur le lit. Ils écoutèrent tous attentivement tandis que les poumons du loup-garou, à présent sans le soutien des sortilèges, inspiraient l'air. Puis l'expiraient. Puis l'inspiraient, avant de l'expirer à nouveau…

Puis il cessa de respirer.

_ Sleep in the cradle of stars,_

_ O, son of Moon._

_ Sleep, you, the gentlest of hearts, _

_ Dawn comes too soon._

_ ( Dors dans le berceau d'étoiles,_

_ Ô, fils de la Lune._

_ Dors, toi, le plus doux des cœurs,_

_ L'aurore viendra trop tôt.)_

Le vent soufflait sur l'ancien cimetière, soulevant des feuilles aux couleurs brillantes momentanément du sol dans une danse éphémère avant de les faire retomber. L'homme qui marchait à travers ce tapis de feuilles n'y prêta pourtant pas attention.

C'était un jour lumineux, et malgré tout un peu frais pour la saison. Le cimetière était merveilleux ; il l'avait toujours aimé pour sa beauté. Tandis que les arbres dans les jardins sorciers ne perdaient jamais leurs feuilles -au moins dans les jardins qui appartenaient aux plus orgueilleuses des familles de Sang-Pur-, dans ce petit cimetière sorcier ils les perdaient. Du jaune clair et du rouge cachèrent momentanément la grisaille de ce jour d'automne, rendant l'atmosphère presque trop gaie étant donné l'endroit.

Sirius garda les yeux fermement rivés au sol, refusant de lever la tête. Il savait où il allait, ses pieds connaissaient déjà le chemin. Il aurait pu marcher les yeux fermés sans faire un seul pas de travers. Il avait fait ce trajet déjà tant de fois, tant de fois.

Enfin, il parvint à la petite pierre tombale d'un blanc pur. S'accroupissant, il traça les lettres sur la pierre d'un doigt légèrement tremblant. Puis il se raidit, n'essayant même pas d'empêcher les larmes de couler, comme si il savait que c'était impossible.

Courant dans ses cheveux et caressant ses joues, le vent emporta les larmes de son visage, faisant danser les gouttelettes à travers les airs et créant de minuscules arcs-en-ciel là où le soleil frappait les larmes éclatées. La vue était si magnifique et à couper le souffle, et pourtant si triste d'une façon qu'il ne pouvait pas décrire, qu'il fut forcé de se lever et de regarder.

Les derniers arcs-en-ciel jetèrent leur lumière aux feuilles dansant dans le vent, puis les larmes s'en allèrent, se répandant autour de lui an si minuscules gouttelettes qu'il était impossible de les voir. Ce court instant d'absolue beauté était parti, il y en avait encore un juste devant lui: les feuilles brillantes et leur danse apparemment sans fin.

Le vent apporta le son d'un rire joyeux de quelque part, très loin. Comme venant tout à fait d'un autre monde. Et même si au début il ne put y croire, ne pouvant accepter ce que son cœur et ses oreilles lui disaient mais que son esprit ne comprenait pas, il sut qui était en train de rire.

Remus avait toujours aimé l'automne…

_ The stars before you will fall_

_ Just sleep, my heart._

_ Sleep now, you, gentlest of all,_

_ Sleep with the stars._

_ Sleep with the stars._

_ ( Les étoiles avant toi tomberont_

_ Dors simplement, mon Coeur._

_ Dors maintenant, toi, le plus doux de tous,_

_ Dors avec les étoiles._

_ Dors avec les étoiles.)_

NdA: Oui, c'était ça. Il n'y a plus rien. Faites-moi juste part de votre opinion.


End file.
